1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile electronic devices, such as tablet personal computers (PCs), as well as mobile phones, have been widely used. These mobile electronic devices include a display unit that provides visual information, such as an image, to a user, so as to support various functions. The sizes of components for driving the display unit have decreased, the size of the display unit in electronic devices has increased, and a structure that may be adjusted from a flat state to have a suitable angle has been developed.
In addition, according to the above-described trends, some display units have a thin and wide screen. Additionally, the size of a bezel used with the display units may be small. In particular, when the size of the bezel is small, a user's grasp may cover part of the display unit, which may cause an undesired operation to be performed.